


Не отпускай

by Sangrill



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: CW: Drowning, UST, bits of fluff h/c humour and pining kinda mixed together, cave story without a cave, cuddling for warmth, lost in the wilderness, no actual smut, set sometime between Jingo and Night Watch, shirtlessness for perfectly plot-logical reasons, this was meant to be short what happened, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Ваймс и Ветинари возвращаются с дипломатической встречи, но до города немного не добираются.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes, Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Не отпускай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865319) by [Treelunar (Giggi1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggi1/pseuds/Treelunar). 



Последние представители Анк-Морпорка со свитой возвращались по каретам. Большинство уже уехало. Его светлость герцог Анкский, командор Городской Стражи Анк-Морпорка сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс был бы в их числе, не ввяжись он в спор с одним дипломатом, занявший какое-то время и потребовавший вмешательства некоего тирана. А дипломат даже не был иностранным – проклятый паразит приехал из Анк-Морпорка, что только добавляло раздражения. Могли бы и дома друг на друга покричать!

За пределами города Ваймсу было не по себе, но периферия настаивала, а Ветинари всегда был сторонником дипломатических решений. Ох уж эта политика. Как будто место проведения переговоров имело значение! Когда вы торгуетесь с Хэвлоком Ветинари, итог предопределен, просто заранее известен только ему.

Но Ваймс был герцогом Анкским, так что патриций, конечно, все равно заставил его ехать. По ощущениям Ваймса, никакой пользы его присутствие не принесло, но дипломатия есть дипломатия.

Теперь Ваймс спешил к карете. Немного везения, и к завтрашнему дню он попадет домой, еще немного – и окажется, что пока он был в отъезде, Моркоу успел разобраться с большей частью накопившихся документов, так что можно было хотя бы предвкушать возвращение к чистому столу – единственному плюсу этого выезда в сельскую местность и то, что здесь называли городами.

Он узнал свою карету и уже собирался открыть дверь, когда за спиной сказали:

– А, командор, не составите мне компанию?

Ваймс озадаченно обернулся.

– Сэр?

– У меня в карете. Уверен, уважаемый мистер Фидон не будет возражать?..

Возница понимал намеки, когда те исходили от людей, известных своими ямами со скорпионами, и горячо согласился:

– Будет сделано, сэр! Возвращаюсь пустым, сэр!

Помахав руками и неумело отдав честь в знак того, что все действительно в полном порядке, он мягко тронул поводья и медленно двинулся прочь.

Ваймс со вздохом последовал за патрицием в его черную карету. О чем же он хотел поговорить? Неужели серьезно собирался отчитывать Ваймса за то… "бурное обсуждение"? Как будто он не мог чего-то такого предвидеть, когда заставлял Ваймса ехать с собой на торговые переговоры!

Он сел напротив патриция, тот постучал в крышу кареты, и они в молчании тронулись с места. Патриций не казался рассерженным, но это ничего не значило: Ваймс по собственному опыту знал, что поток спокойных вопросов и резких ядовитых комментариев может обрушиться в любой момент, без предупреждения.

Молчание затягивалось. Ветинари с почти довольным видом смотрел в окно, Ваймс – на Ветинари. Пейзаж стал еще более пасторальным, Ваймс знал, что там, не глядя в окно: насмотрелся до тошноты по дороге сюда. Деревья. Трава. Капуста. Ваймс был не в восторге. Он считал, что чем скорее они доберутся до города – или, если подумать, чем быстрее уберутся из сельской местности, – тем лучше.

Наконец Ветинари заговорил, не глядя на него.

– На мой взгляд, все прошло достаточно неплохо.

Ваймс решил не рисковать.

– Сэр.

Патриций все же отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на Ваймса. Тот поспешил отвести взгляд и сосредоточиться на пейзаже в надежде создать впечатление, будто все это время разглядывал природу. Он увидел дерево. Дерево нисколько не отвлекало от взгляда крайне выразительно не приподнявшего бровь патриция. Несколько неловких мгновений спустя Ваймс сдался и попытался принять побольше участия в разговоре.

– Переговоры по торговым путям удались, но неужели нельзя было провести их в Анк-Морпорке? Это же и есть центр всей торговли.

За окном тянулись каменистые холмы.

– Остальные города равнин Сто дали понять, что считают несколько несправедливым то, что все дипломатические мероприятия проходят в Анк-Морпорке, ведь они затрагивают обширный регион.

Ваймс фыркнул, смотря на кусты и камни.

– Да конечно, это борьба за власть. Они захотели поглядеть, не выйдет ли для разнообразия заставить нас самих к ним прибежать, а когда мы прибежали, попытались запихнуть в нас свою жуткую еду!

Впереди над дорогой как будто зашевелился булыжник.

Глаза Ветинари лукаво заблестели.

– О, но теперь они считают…

Не успели высшие отделы мозга обработать то, что увидели глаза, как другая, расположенная поглубже часть разума уже заставила Ваймса вскочить на ноги.

– ПРЫГАЙ! БЫСТРЕЕ! – крикнул он, резким пинком открывая дверь кареты со стороны, противоположной холмам.

Удивительно быстро оказавшись в дверном проеме, без пустых вопросов и видимых колебаний Ветинари прыгнул одновременно с Ваймсом. Увы, именно в этот момент валун и врезался в карету.

Следующие несколько мгновений Ваймс помнил смутно. В момент прыжка карету сильно снесло в сторону, та придала Ваймсу ускорения – и вот он уже приземлился на бок и покатился, чтобы смягчить падение, осложненное тем, что песок и обломки камней не назовешь приятной площадкой для приземления. Над головой мелькнула тень. Карета рухнула у него за спиной и, подпрыгивая, покатилась по склону – таким мощным оказался удар.

Несмотря на попытки прервать мучительный спуск, Ваймс пугающе быстро катился вниз, набивая синяки на камнях. Он силился схватиться за что-нибудь и остановиться, но под руки не попадалось ничего, кроме сошедших с места камней, и скорость была слишком высока, и на голову градом сыпались обломки.

Тут земля исчезла, но руки коснулось что-то вроде ветки или древесного ствола, и Ваймс вцепился в него, чувствуя, как рвется кожа ладони от внезапно оборвавшегося разгона. В этот момент что-то скользнуло по боку, и Ваймс непроизвольно схватил его свободной рукой: под пальцами почувствовалась ткань. Когда мгновение спустя то, что он поймал, резко остановилось, он охнул и едва не отпустил дерево. Улетела вниз последняя каменная крошка, и все стихло.

Ваймс открыл зажмуренные глаза.

Он висел над обрывом на опасно трещавшем тонком деревце, которое цеплялось за расщелину между камнями. Окровавленные пальцы слегка скользили, но держаться получалось.

Под Ваймсом, схватившись за другую руку, болтался патриций, а еще ниже не было ничего, кроме далекого дна великолепного каньона.

Ваймс поднял взгляд на край скалы в нескольких ярдах над собой.

– Проклятье.

Он сделал осторожную попытку подтянуться на одной руке, но это было бы невозможно, даже если бы на нем не висел еще один человек. Хотелось закурить.

– У вас там все в порядке, сэр? – сказал он, тут же понял, что вопрос дурацкий, и не стал ждать ответа: прямо сейчас язвительные комментарии ему были ни к чему. – Есть идеи насчет того, как нам сегодня не разбиться насмерть?

Ветинари поднял взгляд.

– Увы, в данный момент нет.

– Ну так лучше бы вам что-то придумать, а то, по-моему, это дерево долго не протянет.

При виде пустоты под ногами у патриция кружилась голова. Ваймс сжал его руку покрепче.

– Ну же, вы ведь вечно ищете решения для сложных ситуаций!

– Это едва ли сравнимо с политикой, командор.

– С силой притяжения так просто не договоришься, да? – рассеянно ответил Ваймс, осматривая скалу перед собой. Может, если бы он как-то до нее дотянулся…

Он еще раз посмотрел вниз. У патриция было задумчивое лицо, как будто он пытался решить трудную задачу. Ваймс понадеялся, что так и есть, а пока постарался оценить расстояние до нависшего над головой края скалы. Тот был слишком уж далеко, и…

Вдруг пальцы Ветинари разжались, и Ваймс почувствовал, как выскальзывает из хватки его рука. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он попытался вновь схватить ее и в последний момент поймал за запястье. Деревце угрожающе затрещало.

– Какого черта?! – у Ваймса чуть сердце не разорвалось. Он глубоко вздохнул и подождал, пока пульс не замедлится до уровня, уместного, когда вы свисаете с обещающей верную смерть скалы. – Вы в порядке? Что это было?

– Боюсь, вам придется отпустить мою руку, командор, – пугающе спокойно ответил Ветинари.

Ваймс уставился на него.

– Что? Почему?

– Иначе ни одному из нас туда не подняться.

Ваймс до сих пор не отошел от того краткого мига, когда под многоголосое "нет, нет, нет, о боги, нет" в голове почувствовал, как выскальзывает из пальцев рука Ветинари. Он рискнул посмотреть вниз.

– Дайте-ка угадаю, сэр, с обычной для вас глубокой предусмотрительностью вы уже несколько дней как поставили там батут?

– Все довольно просто, Ваймс, – в голосе Ветинари засквозило раздражение. – Один вы вполне можете забраться наверх до того, как сломается ветка, и кстати, чем дольше мы так на ней висим, тем это вероятнее, – Ваймс начал спорить, но Ветинари просто продолжил говорить, каким-то образом сумев сделать голос более властным, не повышая тона. – А продолжите упрямиться и откажетесь поступить разумно – мы упадем оба, и скоро.

Ваймс неверяще замотал головой.

– Да вы свихнулись, если считаете…

– Неужели? А Сибилла согласилась бы?

Ваймс открыл рот, собираясь ответить, – и снова закрыл его. Ветинари смягчил тон:

– Понимаю, в такой ситуации вам тяжело идти против инстинктов, но ваша смерть, пусть и героическая, будет совершенно бессмысленной, – сказал он и резко продолжил – словно выскользнул скрытый под шелком кинжал, – и если вы впустую загубите себя, лично я посчитаю эту потерю недопустимой.

Сукин сын был прав, ну конечно. Одна жизнь или две.

– Руку я не отпущу, об этом можете забыть, сэр.

Ваймс обдумал все варианты. Подняться он не мог – но это было не единственное возможное направление.

Патриций что-то говорил. Ваймс знал, что тот постарается вывести его из себя, как-то заставить его услышать голос разума, но Ваймс уже услышал, просто ему не понравилось. Впрочем, Ветинари славился умением управлять им, так что Ваймс постарался не прислушиваться.

Вместо этого он сосредоточил внимание на тонкой голубой ленте на дне каньона. Насколько глубокой она была? Насколько глубокой она могла быть? Отсюда до нее было не допрыгнуть, но, возможно, если оттолкнуться достаточно сильно…

Один шанс на миллион.

Но ведь могло сработать.

Он осторожно переместил ноги. Дерево пока держалось. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

И всем телом – а заодно и телом Ветинари – качнулся в сторону от скалы. 

"Только не сломайся только не сломайся тольконесломайся…"

В высшей точке он повернулся лицом к скале: та оказалась на расстоянии вытянутых ног. Дерево наконец сломалось, но Ваймс уже оттолкнулся от скалы, прыгнул, полетел вниз…

Оставалось только очень надеяться, что он не совершил громадную ошибку.

Но если и так, узнает ли он об этом?

Он так и не отпустил руку Ветинари, а перед глазами была только летящая навстречу река.

***

Очнулся Ваймс от приступа кашля, резким рывком вытянувшего его из непроглядной тьмы. Горело горло. Он потерянно открыл глаза.

Он сидел спиной к дереву. Ваймса трясло от кашля, и кора царапала голую спину. Солнце почти зашло, но звезд еще не было. Получалось, что какое-то время он был без сознания. От тепла горевшего неподалеку костра еще сильнее чувствовалось, как склизко холодит нижнюю часть тела. Штаны промокли. Река…

Кашель медленно пошел на убыль, и Ваймс вспомнил падение. Похоже, получилось. Как он здесь очутился?

Краем глаза он заметил движение, потянулся к отсутствующему мечу и резко поднялся. По крайней мере, попытался – и со стоном осел обратно.

– А, командор, рад видеть, что вы очнулись. Как самочувствие?

– Сэр? Что… – прохрипел он, прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз: – Что произошло?

Ветинари вышел из темноты, и Ваймс на мгновение растерялся, не увидев черной мантии. На нем были черные сапоги, штаны (черные), но… и только. Трость он, как видно, заменил веткой.

– Произошла весьма неразумная попытка самоубийства через упрямство, если не сказать больше. А сейчас дайте-ка взглянуть на ваши ребра.

Ветинари опустился на корточки.

– По-вашему, я повел себя как полный идиот, – перевел Ваймс и поморщился, когда Ветинари дотронулся до горящей груди.

– Прошу меня простить, но так уж получается, что искать сломанные ребра гораздо эффективнее, когда объект в сознании и может сказать, больно ему или нет, – Ветинари поднял взгляд. – И я бы выразился несколько иначе.

Что, как знал Ваймс, означало "да".

Он решил отложить спор на потом, желательно на время, когда Ветинари не будет тыкать пальцами в его синяки. Впрочем, теперь руки Ветинари стали бережнее и только иногда нажимали на определенные места, и Ваймс временами охал во имя вынесения точного вердикта.

Он знал, как появляются такие синяки, – не от быстрого движения по камням, хотя то, как болезненно давали о себе знать некоторые другие части тела, можно было отнести на их счет. Когда кого-то откачиваешь, всегда есть опасность сломать ребра, и обычно шанс прожить еще денек того стоит.

Только лорд Ветинари мог это сделать. Судя по кашлю, Ваймс захлебнулся, и то, что Ветинари посчитал необходимым так отделать его грудь, означало, что у него не билось сердце. Он умер. Ветинари точно смог бы определить. То есть он спас Ваймсу жизнь – напрямую, не политическими махинациями. Трудно было представить, как лорд Ветинари сжимает кому-то грудь или вдыхает воздух в чей-то рот, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вообразить на месте этого кого-то себя. Идея как-то не укладывалась в голове.

Патриций перестал тыкать ему в грудь и прервал этот обескураживающий поток мыслей:

– Что ж, по-видимому, вам повезло, командор: похоже, ничего не сломано.

Ветинари так и не убрал длинные пальцы, как бы в рассеянности. Ваймс ни разу не видел его рассеянным и надеялся, что это не из-за сотрясения.

– Где мои доспехи?

Вопрос был не самый важный, но уже давно его преследовал и давал возможность избежать другого – о том, почему патриций голый по пояс.

Ветинари поднялся и показал пальцем.

– В реке. Выловить и вас, и их оказалось весьма проблематично, и я решил, что в конечном итоге от доспехов мало пользы, если их некому надеть.

Ваймс тоскливо посмотрел на реку, жалея, что не надел герцогские регалии. Вот их он утопил бы с радостью.

– Моя рубашка тоже там?

– Сушится у огня, – Ветинари увидел замешательство в его глазах. – Вы промокли до нитки и дрожали, Ваймс. Я счел за лучшее дать вам обсохнуть, пока вы не умерли от воспаления легких. Прошу прощения за вольность.

Несколько мгновений Ваймс пытался уложить в голове тот факт, что патриций снял с него рубашку. Мысль была очень странная, но то, что верхняя часть тела суше, чем ноги в мокрых насквозь штанах, радовало. Ваймс пошевелил ногами: склизкая ткань липла к телу. Он поежился. Ветинари проследил направление его взгляда и произнес, словно отвечая на некий невысказанный вопрос:

– Я подумал об этом, но посчитал, что вы, возможно, будете против.

Ваймс почувствовал, как краснеет, и зло пробурчал себе под нос что-то вроде "да уж это точно…"

Немного погодя он громко прочистил горло. Ногам было очень холодно и неприятно, но прямо сейчас Ваймс скорее схватился бы с вервольфом, чем снял штаны.

– И что, я так понимаю, ваша мантия тоже сушится, сэр? – сказал он, отчаянно пытаясь заслониться чем-то вроде щита из формальностей и в то же время озвучивая не оставлявший его все это время вопрос.

– К сожалению, она отправилась вслед за вашими доспехами. Как я понимаю, это называется "гидродинамика", и должен сказать, что мантии в данном отношении, увы, не слишком хороши. Кстати, не желаете перекусить, командор? По-моему, вас вырвало значительной частью реки, и все, что вы в последнее время ели, несомненно, вышло вместе с ней.

Ваймс озадаченно нахмурился.

– Перекусить чем? Разве у нас была с собой еда?

– Рыба из реки. Как я слышал, очень здоровая пища, хотя, боюсь, не слишком вкусная без специй.

С веткой в качестве трости патриций направился к костру. Ваймс похлопал себя по карманам штанов в поисках сигары. Не оборачиваясь, Ветинари произнес:

– При вашем кашле это может быть неразумно, командор.

Ваймс прислонил голову к дереву и застонал. И почему этот сукин сын вечно был прав?

Какое-то время он смотрел, как патриций готовит рыбу. У него был нож – ну естественно. Одним богам известно, где наемные убийцы их прячут, помимо того, что в мантии, должны были быть и запасные. И вот теперь Ваймс смотрел, как точное орудие убийства мирно вырезает кости из рыбы.

И – ха! – у него нож тоже был.

Интересно, как Ветинари поймал рыбу и развел костер? Он как будто мог повернуть в свою пользу любую ситуацию. "Но только не когда мы свисали с той скалы", – вспомнил Ваймс. Ветинари серьезно попытался отпустить его руку! Он позволил бы себе упасть и неминуемо погибнуть, просто чтобы дать Ваймсу шанс выбраться. Да, тогда сделать так было логично, он выбирал, две жизни прервутся или одна. И все же… нужно быть незаурядным человеком, чтобы смириться с собственной смертью просто потому, что это логично. Конечно, патриция никогда и не обвиняли в заурядности.

Несколько минут спустя Ваймс решил еще раз попробовать это дело со вставанием. Теперь, когда он пробыл в сознании подольше, в голове прояснилось. Крякнув, он поднялся на ноги, но тут же потерял равновесие и потянулся к дереву, чтобы опереться.

Ладонь прошила резкая боль. Охнув, он отдернул руку, споткнулся и как-то умудрился не упасть. Тяжело дыша, он осмотрел руку. Большая часть кожи была ободрана, под кровавой коркой виднелись щепки и камешки. Он тихонько выругался. Этой рукой он держался за деревце на краю каньона. Как видно, когда падаешь, хвататься за неструганую древесину – плохая идея.

Ваймс поднял взгляд и едва не подпрыгнул. Рядом стоял патриций. Он двигался как чертова тень! Как только смог подкрасться?

– Будет разумно убрать эти занозы, – сказал он, посмотрев на руку Ваймса.

– Я, вообще-то, не светский неженка, имел дело с ранениями, – ковыряясь в слегка кровоточащей ладони, пробурчал Ваймс.

– Разумеется, и все же, возможно, будет полезно не причинять себе боль каждым прикосновением, – Ветинари протянул ему кусок ткани. Подозрительно посмотрев на него, Ваймс опознал нательную рубашку Ветинари – в основном по черному цвету и общему крою. Рубашку равномерно покрывали дырки. – Я использовал ее как сеть. Небольшая уловка, привезенная из Убервальда. Пришлось проделать отверстия для лучшего пропуска воды, но в качестве повязки должна подойти.

Ваймс взял ее осторожно, словно потрясающую улику.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он.

Он аккуратно положил ткань на кровоточащую ладонь. Обмотать ее одной рукой было непросто, и он выругался, когда ткань выскользнула из пальцев. Несколько раздражающих попыток спустя он услышал голос Ветинари:

– Позвольте мне, командор.

Руки Ветинари вдруг коснулись ладони. Ваймс протянул ее вперед, чтобы тот мог взять ткань и осторожно обернуть ладонь. Тонкие прохладные пальцы скользили по коже, поправляя повязку и завязывая узел, чтобы она не слетела. От этих прикосновений немного перехватило дыхание; настолько живым Ваймс обычно чувствовал себя только сразу после того, как его попытались убить.

Он даже не знал, как это объяснить, должно быть, инстинкт самосохранения среагировал на близость опаснейшего из всех известных Ваймсу людей. Он десятки лет был настороже в присутствии патриция, конечно, от этой подсознательной реакции просто так не откажешься.

Ветинари протянул Ваймсу ветку, которую использовал в качестве трости.

– У вас такой вид, словно вы едва держитесь на ногах, Ваймс, я бы предложил пока не напрягаться.

Все еще немного огорошенный, Ваймс без возражений взял ветку и, оперевшись на нее здоровой рукой, проводил взглядом патриция, который, слегка прихрамывая, пошел назад к подготовленной рыбе.

Ваймс замотал головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Наверное, он еще не отошел после беспамятства. Когда он оперся на полученную от Ветинари ветку, верхний конец оказался гладко обструган, чтобы руку не кололо при нажатии. На Ветинари можно положиться, у него всегда все продумано.

Теперь, когда было на что опереться, появилась возможность немного пройтись и изучить обстановку. Деревьев здесь было немного. Интересно, знай он о сельской местности столько же, сколько о городе, сделал бы какие-то выводы? Неподалеку от реки начинались скалы, а склон резко уходил вверх. Ваймс устал от одного взгляда на него и, решив, что уже насмотрелся, пошел обратно к костру.

Стоило приблизиться, как ноздри заполнил восхитительный запах. В животе заурчало, и Ваймс, измотанный короткой прогулкой, тяжело опустился на камень.

– А, Ваймс, – произнес патриций точно так же, как если бы Ваймс явился с докладом в Продолговатый кабинет. – Будете рыбу? По-моему, это форель.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Взгляд Ваймса сам собой попытался сосредоточиться на несуществующей стене. Ветинари уже ходил с другой веткой-тростью, так что эту, видимо, можно было оставить себе. Увы, пришлось признать, что Ваймсу она понадобится, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Ветинари сел рядом и протянул ему веточку с куском рыбы, горячим и обгоревшим сильнее другого. Покосившись на Ветинари, аккуратно откусывающего от собственной рыбы на веточке с куда более степенным видом, чем, по идее, должны были позволять обстоятельства, Ваймс решил никак не комментировать то, что тот не только ожидаемо знает о его предпочтениях в еде, но еще и посчитал нужным принять их во внимание.

В животе опять заурчало. Он вернул свое внимание еде и осторожно откусил. Без соли рыба была безвкусной, но он умирал от голода и жадно ее проглотил. Мгновение спустя горло обожгло огнем, и Ваймс целую минуту не мог справиться с кашлем.

Когда приступ наконец прошел, он поймал на себе взгляд Ветинари.

– Все нормально, – просипел Ваймс и кашлянул еще раз или два. 

Ветинари свел перед собой пальцы рук.

– Ваймс, о чем вы думали?

В голосе прозвучало искреннее любопытство, но Ваймс знал, что это упрек. Его обвиняли в том, что он утонул!

– Дайте-ка вспомнить, сэр, я думал, сэр, что, наверное, будет лучше, если патриций Анк-Морпорка останется в живых, сэр!

– И все же кто-то мог бы поспорить, что его смерть была бы предпочтительнее, чем смерть и его, и командора Городской Стражи из-за провала, прямо скажем, почти безнадежного плана.

– Но все получилось! И вообще, молчали бы! Попытались отпустить мою руку и даже не предупредили, это точно хуже того, что сделал я: верная смерть!

– Только одна, – мягко ответил Ветинари. – И потом, предупреди я, вы бы просто отказались. Такова ваша натура, Ваймс, – он помедлил. – И даже если бы мне как-то удалось вас убедить, не лучше ли было просто дать себе упасть? Не было необходимости заставлять вас жить со знанием, что вы приняли решение отпустить мою руку, и потому я постарался этого избежать.

Ваймс не знал, как и ответить. К счастью, когда патриций фактически сказал, что, собираясь разбиться насмерть, открыто попытался пощадить его чувства, Ваймс резко вдохнул и от этого опять закашлялся, поэтому подбирать слова не пришлось. Невозможный человек! Неужели он действительно думал, будто Ваймс услышит эти оправдания и перестанет так злиться из-за того, что он попытался сделать?

– Тогда повезло, что я вас удержал, так? – сказал он, когда кашель прошел. – Все ведь обошлось, нет? Вот они мы, с костром, едой и живые!

Патриций только повернул голову, задумчиво посмотрел на реку и глубоко вздохнул.

***

Хэвлок Ветинари сгруппировался за несколько мгновений до столкновения с рекой, но все равно словно врезался в каменную стену. Мир обернулся вихрем дезориентации и боли, воздух вышибло из груди.

Вынырнув, он сделал отчаянный вдох, прокашлялся, сориентировался в потоке и решительно погреб к берегу.

Сэмюэля Ваймса нигде не было видно.

Он не удержал руку Ветинари при столкновении с рекой, но должен был остаться неподалеку. Ветинари знал, что Ваймс умеет плавать, но от этого навыка мало пользы, если его обладатель потерял сознание, ну, скажем, упав с высокого обрыва.

Стоя в воде, Ветинари огляделся по сторонам, но ни на поверхности реки, ни на берегу никого не было. Оставался только один вариант, означавший, увы, что с мантией придется расстаться, иначе поток потянет его за собой со слишком большой силой.

Несколькими выверенными движениями он расстегнул три пуговицы, потянул за шнурок – и мантия поплыла вниз по течению. Стоит всегда быть готовым избавиться от любой одежды. Слишком многие погибли на глазах у патриция в мантии, охваченной огнем, попавшей в руки противнику или даже застрявшей в слишком сложной мясорубке. Что с ними только не случается, поразительно. Поэтому всегда должен быть способ быстро ее сбросить.

Теперь, когда ничто не мешало, он сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул. Тяжелый из-за доспехов Ваймс должен был плыть медленнее… Ветинари повернул вверх по течению и принялся прочесывать дно.

Видимость под водой была плохая, и он понимал, что все чаще и чаще всплывает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Падение с такой большой высоты не осталось без последствий, мышцы бастовали против напряжения от ежесекундной борьбы с рекой. Патриций не обращал на них внимания. У кого нет власти над собственными мышцами, тому нечего и надеяться властвовать над городом.

Но, боги, когда он в последний раз упражнялся в плавании? Другое дело, если бы физическое испытание заключалось в необходимости залезть на здание, но это?

Он знал, что лучше вернуться на берег. Это было бы разумно. В противном случае он рисковал утонуть. Ваймс уже мог быть где угодно, мог даже выбраться на берег где-то за пределами его поля зрения. Впрочем, лорд Ветинари никогда не был любителем самообмана. Ваймс оставался под водой, и он умирал.

Неудивительно, что он отказался поступить разумно и отпустить руку. Помимо всего прочего Ваймс отличался частым преобладанием упрямства над здравомыслием. Патриций не раз на это ставил. 

Прямо сейчас ему и самому до странного не хотелось поступать разумно, он словно заразился от Ваймса. 

Ветинари заставил протестующие легкие сделать еще один глубокий вдох и нырнул. Нужно было его найти.

Краем глаза Ветинари заметил блеск металла, повернулся в ту сторону и осматривался, пока не обнаружил источник. Нашелся, вопреки всем ожиданиям. Ветинари обхватил Ваймса рукой и оттолкнулся от речного дна. Он с трудом потянулся вверх, перед глазами заплясали черные точки, поверхность была так близко, он должен был достать, должен…

Голова дотянулась до воздуха, и Ветинари удалось глотнуть немного благословенного кислорода, прежде чем снова тяжело уйти под воду. Он побыстрее отстегнул ремни и пряжки и снял нагрудник, пока они с Ваймсом не опустились слишком глубоко.

Еще один визит на поверхность, еще несколько вдохов. Настала очередь кольчуги. Избавившись от нее, он смог поднять Ваймса над водой. Дыхания не было, но Ветинари этого и не ожидал. Был ли он жив? Трудно сказать. Обхватив его за пояс, Ветинари направился к берегу. С только одной свободной рукой и другим человеком на буксире путь казался бесконечным. Больная нога превратилась в средоточие боли. В основном он двигался под водой, лишь иногда успевая глотнуть воздуха.

Наконец под ногами почувствовался песок. Затащив Ваймса на сушу, Ветинари, кашляя и задыхаясь, сам повалился рядом.

Несколько мгновений он, тяжело дыша, пролежал без движения, но нужно было подниматься.

Громадным усилием он заставил себя встать на четвереньки, повернулся к Ваймсу, прижал ладони к его груди и задал спокойный равномерный ритм нажатий – полную противоположность до сих пор бесконтрольного дыхания. Легкие жадно заглатывали ударные порции воздуха.

Ровно тридцать нажатий спустя он остановился, передвинулся к голове, запрокинул ее, осторожно подняв подбородок, другой рукой зажал нос Ваймса, глубоко вдохнул, нагнулся, накрыл его губы своими и выдохнул. Краем глаза он увидел, как поднимается грудь, отклонился назад, сделал тяжелый вдох, повторил все еще раз и передвинулся обратно к груди.

И так по кругу. Положить руки, нажать тридцать раз. По-прежнему никакого дыхания. Такие вещи требуют времени. Сдвинуть голову. Загнать воздух в легкие. Повторить.

Он двигался спокойно и умело. На третьем круге ему вспомнились небольшие вмятины в стене у входа в кабинет, и поднимавшие подбородок Ваймса руки ничуть не дрогнули. На четвертом в голову пришли язвительные комментарии, что Ваймс вечно бормотал себе под нос на гражданских заседаниях, и ничего не отразилось на его лице.

Когда он положил руки на грудь Ваймса в шестой раз, дыхания все еще не было, а в движениях патриция определенно не начинало проскальзывать что-то почти умоляющее.

Смотреть на него было некому, так какая разница, правдой все это было или ложью? Никто никогда не мог сказать, что творится в голове у лорда Ветинари, все видели только то, что он желал показать.

И если сейчас он шептал себе под нос, но некому было это услышать, то прозвучало ли что-то на самом деле?

– Ну же, Ваймс, – один-два-три-четыре-пять-шесть-семь-восемь. – Где же ваше безудержное упрямство? – девять-десять-одиннадцать-двенадцать-тринадцать-четырнадцать. – Почему нельзя было просто разжать пальцы? – пятнадцать-шестнадцать-семнадцать-восемнадцать-девятнадцать-двадцать-двадцать-один. – Сэм, пожалуйста, – двадцать-два-двадцать-три-двадцать-четыре…

Снова приподняв подбородок Ваймса, он бережно смахнул со щеки пару песчинок, сделал глубокий вдох, наклонился и выдохнул.

В одной из вселенных Сэм Ваймс продолжил лежать без движения. В одной из вселенных лорд Ветинари не оставлял усилий, пока не стало совершенно ясно, что он не пошевелится уже никогда. В одной из вселенных длинные пальцы вцепились в рубашку Ваймса, словно пытаясь удержать, помешать ему уйти. В одной из вселенных на песке до самого наступления ночи можно было увидеть неподвижно стоящего на коленях человека с опущенной головой.

В одной из вселенных лорд Ветинари как раз делал очередной глубокий вдох, когда Сэм Ваймс вдруг пошевелился, а потом едва заметно кашлянул под обращенным на него пристальным взглядом. Ветинари оперативно перевернул его на бок, а в следующий момент охваченного страшным кашлем Ваймса уже рвало, казалось, половиной реки. Ветинари постарался сделать так, чтобы вода не попала в дыхательные пути.

Когда рвота наконец прекратилась, Ветинари уложил его в устойчивое боковое положение и тяжело опустился рядом. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз так уставал. По всему телу болели ушибы, оставленные скалой и падением в воду. Немного отдохнуть было бы тактически целесообразно – очень кстати, ведь прямо сейчас он, по ощущениям, мог только лежать.

Не без труда он дотянулся до Ваймса, взял его за руку и нащупал запястье. Пульс был четкий, это обнадеживало. С ровно бьющимся под пальцами сердцем Ветинари медленно погрузился в сон.

***

Проснулся он от холода. Солнце почти касалось горизонта, и со своей мокрой одеждой он дрожал. Он так и не отпустил запястье Ваймса, тоже дрожавшего, хотя, похоже, до сих пор не пришедшего в себя. Не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле, Ветинари сел.

Неподалеку от реки стояло несколько деревьев, среди которых они были бы не так открыты всем ветрам.

Больная нога не слушалась, так что встать было чуть труднее обычного, но он принял вызов и добрался до деревьев в поисках подходящего места для костра. По пути он подобрал ветку, на которую можно было опереться. Большую часть времени он ходил с тростью скорее для отвода глаз, но сегодня перенапряг ногу, и теперь она должна была восстановиться только через несколько дней.

Определившись с местом, он вернулся за Ваймсом. Ходить стало легче, но Ваймс упорно не желал приходить в себя, так что всю дорогу пришлось его тащить – задача не из простых. Наконец Ветинари прислонил его к дереву: теперь Ваймс был как минимум в вертикальном положении, не исключено, что так он мог очнуться быстрее. Ветинари занялся сбором топлива.

Вскоре среди деревьев весело потрескивал костерок. Умение разводить огонь в подобных обстоятельствах не раз казалось ему полезным, так что он обзавелся им еще в юности. Древесины, достаточно сухой, чтобы нормально гореть, нашлось немного, но на несколько часов должно было хватить.

Он пошел проверить, как там Ваймс: тот продолжал дрожать даже с костром, это беспокоило. Присев перед ним на корточки, Ветинари предпринял очередную безуспешную попытку его разбудить, но все без толку. Нужно было снять рубашку, чтобы обсохла и согрелась хотя бы верхняя часть тела.

Он осторожно стянул рубашку через голову. На груди Ваймса проступали синяки – оно и не удивительно, его откачивали. Ребра должны были остаться целы, но в тот момент Ветинари не лучшим образом осознавал происходящее и не мог быть в этом уверен. Он легко коснулся груди командора на предмет выраженной отечности.

Грудь Ваймса была густо покрыта волосами, отвлекавшими сильнее, чем хотелось признавать. Нельзя было отрицать, что он замечал их и ранее – этому способствовала явная тяга командора к тому, чтобы периодически гоняться за кем-нибудь по городу в чем мать родила, – но момент совершенно определенно был неподходящий, так что он не без труда сосредоточился на синяках.

Ничего настораживающего не нашлось, но нужно было проверить еще раз, когда Ваймс очнется. По крайней мере, он дышал. Ветинари рассеянным жестом смахнул со лба Ваймса прядь волос. Потребуется еда. Если бы получилось сделать сеть, очевидным вариантом была река. Он поднял ветку, встал, повесил рубашку Ваймса на росшее у костра дерево и опустился на камень.

Нож возник в руке словно из воздуха. Это должным образом впечатлило бы любого стороннего наблюдателя, и было почти жаль, что никто не видит. Ветинари снял мокрую нательную рубашку и через строго определенные интервалы наделал в ткани аккуратных отверстий, а заодно, зная, что еще не скоро с ней расстанется, искусно обстругал один конец ветки, чтобы тот больше не врезался в кожу и удобно лег в руку. С веткой и продырявленной нательной рубашкой в руках он направился к реке.

Двадцать минут спустя он вернулся с победой, неся к костру невезучую рыбину, и как раз собирался ее выпотрошить, когда послышался кашель.

***

Надолго погрузившись в задумчивое молчание, Ветинари опять вздохнул и ответил:

– Полагаю, мы не сможем прийти к согласию относительно разумности того, что вы сделали. Вы в очередной раз спасли мне жизнь, командор, но попрошу вас в будущем меньше полагаться на Госпожу. Она известна своим непостоянством.

Ваймс фыркнул. Ветинари что, думал, ему доставляет удовольствие, когда приходится хвататься за один шанс на миллион? Но иногда по-другому нельзя. Иногда выбора нет, совсем нет…

И получилось ведь, так?

– Кстати, Ваймс, а что вообще стало причиной этого досадного отклонения от маршрута?

– Сэр?

– Что вы такое увидели из кареты, что позволило нам в последний момент разминуться с обломком скалы?

А. Ваймс вспомнил. С тех пор словно прошла целая вечность. Когда он крикнул прыгать, Ветинари даже не раздумывал.

– По-моему, это был тролль, – он напряг память. – Как будто валун зашевелился, но на самом деле это тролль собирался запустить его в нас.

Когда тролль запускает в вас валун, валун запускается. 

– Странное дело, ни разу не слышал, чтобы тут, так близко от дороги, жили тролли. Похоже, все должно было выглядеть как несчастный случай: сорвался камень, ударил по карете. Это не в духе троллей. Может, его кто-то нанял, бандиты там, – впрочем, подозрительный сукин сын внутри него ни на секунду в это не поверил, пахло политикой. – Знаете кого-нибудь, кто хочет вашей смерти, сэр? – он вдумался в вопрос. – Сильнее обычного?

Патриций просто сидел с задумчивым видом, но Ваймс смотрел на палец, едва заметно постукивавший по ветке-трости, и очень не хотел сейчас оказаться на месте этого кого-то.

– Наверное, на ночь костер стоит потушить. Если нас ищут, пусть лучше найдут в Анк-Морпорке и, пожалуй, когда я снова смогу ходить.

Приходилось сдерживать порыв заманить их и устроить драку прямо здесь. Да как им наглости хватило! В кои-то веки патриций уехал из города – и они осмелились ударить! Знали, что против Анк-Морпорка у них ни единого шанса, и попытались так подорвать. Думали, Ветинари окажется без защиты? Он мог погибнуть! Когда Ваймс вернется в город, он их из-под земли достанет.

– Согласен, здравая мысль, командор. Как бы то ни было, топлива все равно не хватит на всю ночь.

Ветинари поднялся, чтобы бросить остатки в огонь, и коротко поморщился, когда вес тела пришелся на больную ногу – всего на мгновение, но Ваймс заметил. Обычно по нему невозможно было что-то понять, так что это внушало беспокойство. Он либо ходил с сотрясением, либо валился с ног от усталости, и никаких ран на голове Ваймс не увидел.

– Вы бы легли, сэр, – предложил он, – даже вам иногда надо спать.

– Вас шатает, Ваймс, вам определенно нужно отдохнуть, учитывая, что несколько часов назад вы были мертвы или настолько к этому близки, насколько это возможно для того, кто потом все же вернулся к жизни.

Ваймс возмущенно взглянул на него и хотел было возразить, но передумал: ему на мгновение показалось, что эта мысль… как будто причиняет патрицию боль. Да нет, должно быть, почудилось, это же лорд Ветинари.

– Ладно, – пробурчал он, – просто ляжем спать оба, согласны?

Он не без труда поднялся, готовый лечь и уснуть где угодно, и опробовал землю на показавшемся подходящим месте у костра. Это была… земля. Не очень-то роскошное ложе, но ему было не привыкать спать где угодно. Он посмотрел на стоявшего у огня Ветинари и нахмурился. Ваймсу и самому было не слишком тепло, но он от природы был как печка, и холод никогда не доставлял ему особых неудобств.

– Когда костер погаснет, станет холодно, – осторожно заговорил он.

– Безусловно, – губы Ветинари тронула расслабленная улыбка. – Как я понимаю, традиционно в таких случаях, что называется, "делятся теплом"?

Ваймс был вне себя от злости. Пока он думал, как бы поаккуратнее затронуть тему, Ветинари просто взял и сказал все прямо, словно в этом не было ровным счетом ничего необычного. Проклятье, предложить должен был Ваймс!

– Э… Вообще-то да, сэр, – то, что он просто сказал это вот так, в лоб, выбило Ваймса из колеи, и хотя на лице Ветинари ничего не отражалось, Ваймс мог бы поклясться, что ему очень весело. – Стражники делают так, когда застревают где-то на холоде. Одно из правил выживания в бедных районах.

– Отлично! Тогда, полагаю, вы в этом мастер! – бодро отозвался Ветинари.

– Было такое пару раз, – нехотя согласился Ваймс и, неловко потоптавшись, показал туда, где стоял. – Может, здесь?

– Доверюсь вашему опыту, командор.

– Опыту? Я городской человек! Эта ваша "земля" не имеет ничего общего с тем, по чему я обычно хожу!

Он забормотал себе под нос про бессердечных тиранов, которые выманили его в сельскую местность, ну и что из этого вышло?

На лице Ветинари мелькнула улыбка.

Ваймс сел на выбранном месте и жестом предложил Ветинари сделать то же самое. Тот подошел, с достоинством лег рядом на спину и скрестил руки на груди, вздрогнув, когда обнаженная кожа коснулась холодной земли. Это никуда не годилось, за ночь он простынет. Ваймс лег сам и понял вздрогнувшего Ветинари. Нужно было защитить его от холода, вот этим Ваймс и собирался заняться, и плевать на угрожающий вид.

Он осторожно придвинулся поближе и хотел было просунуть руку между патрицием и землей, но встревоженно отдернул ее, когда тот зашипел, стоило только коснуться бока.

– Прошу прощения, – помолчав, сказал Ветинари, – крайне неприятный кровоподтек.

Присмотревшись, Ваймс увидел большое темное пятно и сочувствующе хмыкнул.

– Выглядит неважно, сэр. Ребра точно целы?

– Ничего серьезного, командор, всего лишь не к месту подвернувшийся камень в тот момент, когда мы выпрыгнули из кареты.

– Ясно.

Вновь осторожно протянув руку, Ваймс чуть коснулся синяка кончиками пальцев и, до странного зачарованный, легонько провел пальцами по багровой коже. Мягкая. Почему-то казалось, что это неправильно.

Ветинари едва заметно вздрогнул, повернул голову и приподнял бровь.

Ваймс пришел в себя и поспешил убрать руку. Что на него нашло? Должно быть, всему виной усталость. Это патриций! И он замерз до дрожи – просто недопустимо.

Он прочистил горло.

– Можете приподнять спину, сэр?

Ветинари так и сделал, само воплощение абсолютного контроля над собственным телом. Ваймс просунул руку и придвинулся еще ближе. Теперь патриций почти лежал у него на плече.

Осознание того, насколько плотно он соприкасается не с кем-нибудь, а с лордом Ветинари, захлестывало, но в этом ведь и был весь смысл, верно? Согреть его так? И все же из головы не шла мысль о том, был ли в мире кто-то, физически подобравшийся к Ветинари настолько близко и выживший, чтобы рассказать об этом.

– Смотрите, командор, – лорд Ветинари показал на небо, – отсюда видно Маленькую Скучную Группу Блеклых Звезд. В городе дым и свет мешают так хорошо ее разглядеть.

Чувствовалось, как от голоса резонирует тело.

– Наверное.

Для Ваймса звезды были практически бесполезными точками в небе, а свет и дым означали цивилизацию, так что он считал, что невелика потеря.

Воцарилось компанейское молчание: патриций смотрел на звезды, Ваймс пытался уложить в голове события сумасшедшего дня и то, как он здесь вообще очутился.

Костер постепенно прогорал, и Ваймс заметил, как при каждом порыве ветра покрывается мурашками кожа Ветинари. Не произнеся ни слова, Ваймс обхватил его грудь свободной рукой, практически обняв его. Ветинари молчал.

– Заткнитесь, – сказал Ваймс.

Ветинари прикрыл рукой улыбку.

На нем можно было пересчитать ребра. Какой же он был худой! Конечно, Ваймс всегда это знал, а еще он знал, что внешность бывает обманчива, и это как раз такой случай. Ветинари был смертельно опасен.

Через некоторое время дыхание Ветинари стало глубоким и размеренным. Должно быть, он заснул, хотя с ним никогда не знаешь наверняка. Ваймс боролся со сном, пытался оставаться на страже, но глаза так и норовили закрыться. Размеренное дыхание над ухом успокаивало, и в конце концов он уснул просто от усталости.

Холод и тьма окружили его. Он силился пошевелиться, но что-то страшно давило сверху, страшно давило в груди, и было не пошевелиться, и было не вдохнуть, и нужно было сбежать, нужно было пошевелиться, пошевелиться…

Он в панике пнул тьму ногой, но было так холодно, что ступни ему словно не принадлежали, и он чувствовал собственное лихорадочное дыхание, но точно знал, что дышать не может.

– Ваймс.

Голос. Далекий, но если бы дотянуться, если бы поплыть в ту сторону… Он дернулся во тьме, попытался грести, как в воде, но тьма была такая тяжелая, и он тонул в ней.

– Ваймс!

Было не вдохнуть, вода, холод… Он отчаянно отталкивался, боролся…

Что-то обхватило его, что-то мягче холодной тьмы. Оно не давало двигаться, бороться, прижало руки. С ним стало безопаснее, защищеннее. Он постепенно успокоился. Когда он бросил попытки бороться, давление ослабло, и теперь он снова мог дышать.

Ваймс открыл глаза. Костер потух, и не было видно ничего, кроме теней. За спиной, совсем рядом, раздался голос:

– Вы снова с нами, командор?

– Я… – хватая ртом воздух, прохрипел он, – я тонул…

За спиной пошевелились: патриций тяжело выдохнул.

– Не сомневаюсь. И, надо заметить, весьма храбро отбивались.

Сонный дурман постепенно оставлял Ваймса. Он метался во сне? Ветинари… держал его, практически прижимался, не давая шевелить руками. Интересно, Ваймс заехал ему во сне? Очень вряд ли. Такого он не смог бы даже в ясном сознании и намеренно.

– Извините, – пробормотал он, – просто кошмар.

Удивительно, как тот факт, что он лежит обездвиженный в руках патриция, не нервировал его еще больше. Ветинари спокойно дышал за спиной, и дыхание Ваймса тоже медленно успокоилось. Правда, сердце все так же колотилось в груди, адреналин от страха и утопления никуда не делся. В ближайшее время было бы трудно заснуть снова.

Вокруг стрекотали сверчки и раздавались другие сельские звуки. Они все были неправильные. Где был грохот повозок на мостовой, ночные разборки, звон колокольчика, возвещающий, что все спокойно? Вместо них была река, на звук гораздо менее… вязкая, чем Анк, тихие шорохи и загадочные крики. И проклятые сверчки.

Вдруг все это заглушил раздавшийся очень близко тихий звук. Шепот.

– Спите, Ваймс.

Его дыхание чувствовалось над ухом. Сердце опять забилось быстрее – Ваймс не сумел бы объяснить, почему. Он проглотил ком в горле. Смутно почувствовалось, как за спиной Ветинари склонил голову набок, и одна из державших Ваймса рук переместилась на шею. Прохладные пальцы мягко легли на горло и уверенно нашли пульс. Сердце уже колотилось в груди. Ваймс уверил себя, что для человека, вдруг обнаружившего у себя на сонной артерии руку лорда Ветинари, это разумная реакция.

– Хм, неудивительно, что вы не засыпаете… Сердце надрывается, – едва слышно произнес Ветинари, губами почти касаясь его уха. 

По спине побежали мурашки, и Ваймс взмолился, чтобы Ветинари не заметил, что всякий раз, когда он говорит, сердце принимается биться еще быстрее. 

– Сильный, должно быть, кошмар… – прошелестел Ветинари.

Ваймс не мог понять, говорит он искренне или веселится. Все внимание уходило на то, чтобы оставалось спокойным дыхание.

– Постарайтесь все же расслабиться, Ваймс, – прошептал голос в ухе. – Я слышал, помогает считать овец.

Хотелось упрекнуть: "Так вы только мешаете!" – но Ваймс промолчал. Он даже не знал, с чего начать.

К его облегчению – и это точно было облегчение, – Ветинари убрал руку. Ваймс лежал в темноте, слыша, но толком не вслушиваясь в жуткую ночную разноголосицу и чувствуя, что теперь заснуть будет еще нереальнее. Впрочем, надо сказать, кошмар уже не занимал все его мысли.

***

В какой-то момент Ваймс явно все же уснул, потому что утром проснулся и захлопал глазами в первых лучах солнца.

Что-то давило на ребра; это оказался патриций, которому, очевидно, было удобно спать, положив голову Ваймсу на грудь. Ваймс обхватил его руками – можно сказать, обнимал. Ну и ну. Он этого не помнил. Ветинари сам его держал, как так получилось? Ну да ладно, ему, похоже, было удобно, и, видят боги, он слишком мало отдыхал.

Ветинари дышал медленно и размеренно, и Ваймс достаточно знал о типах дыхания, чтобы распознать глубокий сон. Он постарался не двигаться и дышать так же, как дышал, чтобы его не разбудить. Ваймс удивительно расслабился, и почему-то возникло абсурдное желание провести пальцами по волосам Ветинари.

Все так же неподвижно, не показав, что проснулся, даже изменением в дыхании, патриций вдруг заговорил, и Ваймс вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Доброе утро, командор. Как спалось, надеюсь, хорошо? 

Он говорил спокойно и бодро, не как тот, кто только что проснулся. Так быстро сбросил сон или притворялся? Отличный актер, если второе. И как он вообще понял, что Ваймс не спит?

– Да, нормально, – пробормотал он. – А вам?

Он хотел добавить "сэр", но в данной ситуации это показалось ему совершенно неуместным.

– Ммм, восхитительно, и в приятном тепле, благодарю.

Ваймс неловко убрал руки и нахмурился, скрывая смущение от того, как приятно было обнимать и как не хотелось отпускать. Ветинари сел. Ощущения тепла на груди уже не хватало.

– Надо попытаться вернуться в город, – проворчал Ваймс в надежде, что то обстоятельство, что они блуждают в глуши, отвлечет от того обстоятельства, что ночью они обнимались.

– Разумеется, но, полагаю, вы все же не против завтрака?

Ваймс как бы нехотя пробубнил: "О, ну ладно", – и в этот самый момент решил жадно заурчать пустой живот. Ветинари приподнял бровь.

– Рад, что вы согласны потратить еще несколько минут на еду, прежде чем мы будем выдвигаться. Вчера кое-что должно было остаться.

Ваймс взял лежавшую рядом ветку-трость, сел и медленно поднялся на ноги. Он все еще чувствовал себя разбитым, но ходить было чуть легче, чем вчера. Он посчитал это хорошим знаком.

Несъеденные куски рыбы лежали там же, где их оставили. Ваймс с Ветинари сели рядом на камнях. Теперь рыба была на вкус не просто картоном, а картоном холодным, но Ваймсу удалось осилить пару кусков. Он воевал с едой, когда патриций вдруг поднялся и захромал к деревьям.

Что-то увидел? Хотел, чтобы Ваймс пошел за ним? Уже взял курс на Анк-Морпорк? Ничего не понимающий Ваймс тоже встал и сказал ему вслед:

– Вы куда?

Ветинари обернулся.

– Вопреки расхожему мнению, я пока еще человек, Ваймс, и потому вынужден время от времени отвечать на зов природы, так что будьте добры сесть обратно: если бы я хотел, чтобы вы это видели, я бы не брал на себя труд отходить.

– Точно.

Ваймс сел с покрасневшими ушами. Конечно, умом он понимал, что патриций, наверное, должен иногда отливать, как и все остальные, просто переварить это было трудно.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на свой завтрак, размышляя о том, реально ли сейчас будет подавиться рыбьей костью и сдохнуть, но нет, сукин сын, разумеется, готовил рыбу слишком аккуратно, чтобы оставить ему эту лазейку. Проклятый Ветинари.

Покончив с едой, Ваймс попил из реки – река, из которой можно пить, невероятно! – и пошел в лесок сам. Теперь, когда все потребности были удовлетворены, пришло время обсудить возвращение домой.

– Я вчера наблюдал за звездами, – сказал Ветинари.

Ваймс это помнил и сейчас, при свете дня, принялся гадать, спал ли он вообще или просто не хотел лежать на холодном, пока смотрит в небо.

– Судя по Небесному Пастернаку, Вату Вечерней Звезде и точке восхода солнца сегодня утром, мы находимся против вращения от Анк-Морпорка. Пока не выберемся из ущелья, предлагаю идти вниз по реке: она течет приблизительно в нужном направлении, – он снял с дерева высохшую рубашку и отдал ее Ваймсу. – Дальше у нас будут хорошие шансы найти какую-нибудь деревню, а может, даже заметить дым, поднимающийся над нашим славным городом.

Ваймс хмыкнул и согласно кивнул. Он привык, что может найти дорогу просто по ощущениям под ногами, и без этого терялся. 

Ваймс не знал, надевать ли рубашку: он и так чувствовал себя странно в обществе голого по пояс патриция – быть при этом полностью одетым было бы еще чуднее.

Приняв решение, он протянул рубашку Ветинари.

– Вот, пусть она будет на вас, сэр.

Ветинари, кажется, удивился, но нужно было очень хорошо его знать, чтобы это понять. Он склонил голову набок.

– В самом деле? Какая… обходительность.

Ваймс пожал плечами.

– Ну, ваша у меня, – он поднял перевязанную руку, – и потом, меня весь город видел в чем мать родила, если я буду голый по пояс, никто и глазом не моргнет. А про вас я всегда думал, что вы сохраняете определенное достоинство.

Это было мягко сказано и должно было поддеть Ветинари, но получилось ненамного хуже – он усмехнулся.

– В таком случае спасибо за предложение, командор.

Он принял рубашку и надел ее. Она была ему коротка и велика в обхвате, но вид все равно был до странного приятный.

Они тронулись в путь.

***

Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа Достабль торговал сосисками и пирогами с мясом у Луковых ворот. Точка была хорошая, если в совершенстве овладеть искусством отличать тех, кто уже бывал в Анк-Морпорке, от тех, кто приехал в первый раз.

Вот он заприметил двух перспективных покупателей. Потрепанные, заросшие, по уши в грязи, один был по пояс голый, другой при ходьбе опирался на плечо товарища – они были не похожи на тех, кто предъявляет высокие требования к еде.

Впрочем, его сосиски удовлетворили бы и высочайшим из них. Просто казалось проще продавать тем, кто, ну, кто такого не требовал.

Рекламируя товар, он подошел к немытым путникам.

– Сосиску в тесте? Всего семь пенсов, себя без ножа режу!

Они повернулись к нему. У обоих был пристальный взгляд, и вместе они, казалось, могли бы прожечь сталь. Большинство других торговцев, не таких деятельных, это бы отпугнуло, но у ворот кого только не встретишь. Страшные глаза, манеры, внешность, оружие – ничто не должно мешать продажам. И все же чутье подсказывало, что, хоть у этих путников и не видно оружия, злить их будет неразумно.

Он прибег к проверенным методам и как можно бодрее объявил:

– Горячие сосиски! Пироги с мясом! Налетай, пока горячие!

Тот, что пониже и голый по пояс, голодными глазами посмотрел на сосиски и принюхался.

– Ммм… Запах цивилизации.

– Возможно, это не лучшая идея, – сказал тот, что повыше, но получил в ответ только упрямый взгляд.

– Возьму сосиску в тесте.

У него был морпоркский говор, так что то, с каким рвением он принялся за сосиску, удивляло. Он в три укуса проглотил ее под полным легкого ужаса взглядом второго, в рубашке не по размеру. Оба казались Достаблю смутно знакомыми, но он никак не мог их опознать. Может, члены Гильдии Попрошаек? Отшельники, когда-то жившие здесь и заглянувшие в свой выходной?

– С вас семь пенсов.

Голый по пояс, бормоча, захлопал себя по карманам.

– Деньги, деньги… Семь пенсов, так, где же…

Он поднял голову.

– По-моему, у меня в кармане рубашки был доллар.

Он виновато посмотрел на второго, и Достабль, подумав, что они сейчас попытаются сбежать, как временами бывало, приготовился звать Стражу, но высокий просто кивнул, пошарил в карманах рубашки, выудил монету и протянул ему.

Достабль слегка удивился, но в конечном счете то, как они распоряжались своими скудными запасами одежды, его не касалось, а деньги есть деньги.

– Сдачи не надо, – сказал голый по пояс, – и ты нас не видел, понял?

Услышав приказной тон, Достабль окончательно уверился в том, что откуда-то знает этого человека; с другой стороны, целый доллар утверждал, что они не знакомы. Он кивнул.

– Как скажете! Спасибо, сэр!

– Лучше пойти… – невысокий запнулся и бросил взгляд на Достабля, который сделал вид, что не видит и не слышит, – ...ко мне, а уж потом во дворец, сэр. Побреемся, вымоемся, что-нибудь наденем.

Высматривая в толпе новых покупателей, Достабль гадал, что этим сумасшедшим понадобилось во дворце. Будь лорд Ветинари в городе, он приказал бы вышвырнуть их прочь, они бы и рта раскрыть не успели, но он, кажется, еще не вернулся с той дипломатической встречи на равнинах Сто.

Странная парочка пошла-захромала в город, и последнее, что он от них услышал, было:

– О боги.

– Что-то не так?

– Вы были правы, сэр… Сосиска была ошибкой…

С. Р. Б. Н. Достабль воспользовался моментом и тихо растворился в толпе.


End file.
